No such thing as monsters Right?
by Midnight Sunrise 2010
Summary: Another Oneshot. The bond between brothers is strong. Just as the memories they share are to.


**Ok so another kind of random cute story I thought of at the top of my head but I think this one is better than my other two so please be kind in your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Sorry I failed to mention that in my other two stories but I managed to put it in the summery. **

**Summery: The bond between brothers is strong, just as the memories they share. **

**This is not a Yaoi insecst (sp?). It is just a brotherly bond type of story. **

**Read and Review! **

_**No Such Thing As Monsters. Right?**_

It was noon and all that could be heard was the laughter of two young boys. Edward Elric, age 5, and Alphonse Elric, age 4. The two brothers ran quickly to a small creek, maybe 20 minutes from their home, to escape from the summer heat. Once they arrived at their destination they wasted no time to start playing in the cool water.

"Hey brother! Look at this!" the younger Elric called to his brother.

"What is it Al?" Ed looked over his younger brothers shoulder to see a rock in the boy small hands that had a fossil of a sea shell in it.

"Pretty cool huh brother? Should we take it back to Mama?"

"Yea that's a good idea, put it in your pocket and we'll give it to her, she can put it in her flower bed!" he said enthusiastically, loving the idea of making his mother happy.

The brothers continued to splash and play in the creek until they were drenched and the sun was setting.

"Brother?" Al said as he reached up and tugged on Eds T-shirt, "shouldn't we start heading home so Mama doesn't get worried?"

"Yea, but do you think we should transmute her something so she wont be so mad about us coming home late and wet?"

"Yea! We could make her one of those….umm….circle of flowers!"

"You mean a wreath?"

"Yea! Like the ones she hangs on the door for Christmas. Only with summer flowers instead of Christmas ones!" Ed laughed at this brothers innocence as they drew a simple transmutation circle on a large flat rock and put some sand in the center. They pressed their small sand-dirt covered hands on the circle as the sand began to form a wreath of white lilies. After the transmutation was complete the brothers admired their handiwork and started their way home.

They got home around 7pm just before dark. When they ran up the hill to their house they could see their mother waiting outside.

"Mama!" the younger Elric yelled cheerfully waving. Trisha couldn't help but smile at her boys antics. She was attacked with a bear hug from both boys when they reached the top of the hill, though Ed making sure he didn't smash the flowers.

"You two re all wet, where have you been all day?"

"At the creek, we transmuted this for you mom." Ed spoke holding out the wreath of white lilies.

"Its beautiful, I'm so proud of you, you boys are getting so much better at alchemy." she said as she hung it on the door.

"And me and brother found this Mama we thought you could put it with your other pretty rocks in the flower bed." Al gave her the fossilized sea shell.

"Wow that's pretty neat isn't it?" the boys gave her a smile, and she laid it in the flower bed next to some buttercups. "Now go inside and wash up, dinner is almost done." Ed and Al raced upstairs to the bathroom and washed their faces and hands and went back downstairs to wait for dinner.

Around 8pm, when dinner was eaten and dishes were washed, Trisha sent the boys up to bathe. They did as they were told and they splashed around in the water and bubbles for about an hour. After they were all clean and in their pajamas they were tucked in bed in their separate rooms and Trisha went to bed a short time after. Around 11pm the house was quiet and Ed laid awake not for any particular reason, he just wasn't tired yet. He heard the slight creak of his door open and he sat up.

"Brother?" Al spoke in a soft whisper, carrying a small green blanket.

"What is it Al?" he was worried, it wasn't like Al to be up this late.

"Can you check under my bed…I think I heard monster…" he said with slight fear in his eyes.

"Al…there isn't any monsters under-"

"Please brother! I'm scared!" he interrupted. Ed sighed.

"Alright" he went to Als room with him an checked under his bed. "No monsters here," he checked in the closet to, " and none here either." he said but Al didn't look convinced. "Al there is no such thing as monsters."

"Are you sure?" Ed nodded. "ok…but can I sleep in your bed with you? Just for tonight please brother?"

"Ok grab your pillow" Al grabbed said pillow and then they snuggled back into Eds warm bed. Al yawned.

"So there isn't such things as monsters?"

"Well there are Al, Just not slimy hairy ones that you think live under your bed."

"Then what kind of monsters are there?" he said with his eyes half open.

"Well people can be monsters, ones hat are mean to other people and things."

"…Oh…" Al said closing his eyes.

"So really there are no-" Ed looked over when he heard a soft snore come from his little brother. Ed smiled to himself and Als soft breathing was like a lullaby and soon Ed was to sound asleep.

It was midnight and all that could be heard was the laughter of two boys and the slight clinking of metal. Edward Elric, age 15, and Alphonse Elric, age 14. They were waking through the silent empty streets of Central after another failed attempt of finding the philosophers stone.

"Was I really that afraid of monsters?" Al asked laughing, the sound echoing through the hollow shell of his armor.

"Yea you were, its kind of funny to think back to those times when we were little."

"Yepp but is sure makes me wish I was still a little kid." Ed laughed.

"It sure would be nice."

"And I'm also glad there's no such thing as real monsters, besides Mustang that is." they boy busted with laughter, un-be-known to them of the red eyes of the slimy hairy monster in the bushes ready to jump out and eat them!!

Nah!! Just kidding! There are no such thing as monsters….Right?

**Ok and that's the end! I hope you all really like this one. So please tell me what you think in your reviews! Thanks! **


End file.
